


Fluffy White Stuff

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animals, Bubble Bath, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Two lovers, a bubble bath and a mebel...





	Fluffy White Stuff

Humming random notes of a melody only he could hear, Marcus lounged in the bathtub and waited for Neroon to join him. Idly he played with the foam, shaping it into hills and valleys, smoothing it to even plains, attempting to pile it into a column resembling a certain one made of flesh, and finally… several ducks. Hmm… Maybe he’d overdone it a little with the bubbles? He fleetingly contemplated the ‘crowded’ surface, but those idle thoughts quickly vanished when Neroon entered the steamy bathroom, being trailed by a waft of cool air and another family member.

 

“Hey Neroon, hey Kia,” Marcus greeted them lazily.

 

Giving a short trill of greeting, the lithe and slender young mebel meandered through the room, avoiding the bathmats for reasons only known to Kia herself, then she hopped onto the rim of the tub to give Marcus a proper nose-to-nose salute.

 

“Hello, girl!” Marcus ruffled her behind the ears and scratched under the chin, causing Kia to stretch her neck and purr in pleasure. “How was your day? You did have a nice nap with Neroon, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, actually we did. You could have joined us,” Neroon answered and slid into the water, facing Marcus.

 

“Nah, I didn’t want to be in the incriminating photos. Now it’ll just be ‘High-ranking Minbari Officer Prefers Feline Company to his Mala’ instead of ‘Atrocious Threesome, Minbari Cat Reveals ALL!’,” he teased, chuckling.  

 

Just barely, Marcus managed to catch Neroon’s retaliatory foot creeping towards his exposed and ticklish belly. Unfortunately, he couldn’t retaliate because Neroon’s only sensitive spot was the neck. As for that, the tub was just too big to reach it in a surprise attack. So, he just kept a hold on the foot and started to massage it.

 

Marcus smirked. This was another kind of revenge, since it turned Neroon on like nobody's business and … well, they just had had a rather nice ‘workout’ and though Neroon would easily be aroused, he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Even his husband’s stamina had its limits. All in all, this ended up being a MUCH better form of revenge than a mere tickle. Marcus grinned evilly, because Neroon had, unfortunately for him, realized too late what his devious mala had had in mind.  

 

Neroon groaned, but stretched into the touch anyway. “Unfair,” he grumbled.

 

“That’s life for you!” Marcus chuckled. Just then, a paw touched Marcus’ shoulder in demand of attention. “What, you wanna join us, Kia?”

 

“Meow!” Kia’s answer sounded offended.

 

“Thought not! You know, water isn’t that bad. And you certainly like fish well enough.” He blew a few bubbles towards the mebel, who curiously, yet carefully patted at them.

 

“Don’t tease her, Marcus,” Neroon warned.

 

“I’m not,” Marcus replied as he scooped up another hand full of foam and held it towards Kia for inspection.

 

Kia sniffed at it and then touched it several times with the paw, puzzled about the successive disappearance and then shaking the paw in annoyance at the strange feeling of not-quite wetness. But being a cat, curiosity seemed to be the superior – not to mention universal – sentiment and there was even more of the stuff to investigate in the tub than on Marcus’ hand. Getting up from her seated position, she eyed the strange white surface which certainly looked smooth and solid enough to step on.

 

Still a little wary, she stepped from the rim onto the fluffy white stuff, which felt different from the cold, fluffy white stuff outside but equally appealing. She sank through it like she sometimes did outside. That wasn’t yet something to worry about. THEN she noticed that there was water underneath, and suddenly there was a yowling and thrashing mebel in the bathtub, frantic and totally terrified, clawing at everything to get away from the nasty, wet water.

 

“Ouch. Marcus, get her out! She’s using her claws!” Neroon shouted.

 

“How about some help! It isn’t that easy to get 30 pounds of soaking wet and thrashing mebel out of a slippery bathtub!” Marcus yelled back, just as irritated.

 

In a joined venture, each of them holding two paws to avoid further injury to both man and animal they finally managed to shove Kia out of the water onto the now almost equally wet floor. For a moment Kia scrabbled for a foothold on the slippery ground. Once she regained her balance, she withdrew to the farthest possible corner from the tub. There she sat in misery, pitifully yowling while desperately licking at her fur to dry it, and glaring at her ‘owner’ with such an expression of indignation on her face that Marcus burst out in laughter.

 

“Poor Kia! Don’t look at me like that. It certainly wasn’t my fault.” Marcus then turned to his mate, “You think she’ll ever join us again in the bathroom?” he chuckled.

 

His laughter quickly died when Neroon shoot him an equally murderous look. Uh oh. The two of them couldn’t _possibly_ blame him? Could they?    

 

 

 

The End? ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little something for the Cheer-up Challenge for ckl. I hope it helps a bit!  
> A/N2: Thanks to Third Charm this little story is much improved and probably twice as long as before. Thank you for the beta, TC!


End file.
